(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning member for an image forming apparatus, a charging device, a unit for an image forming apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
According to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a surface of an image-carrying member including a photoconductor or the like is charged with a charging device to create charges and an electrostatic latent image is formed by, for example, a laser beam obtained by modulating an image signal. Then the electrostatic latent image is developed with charged toner to form a visible toner image. The toner image is electrostatically transferred onto a receiving member such as recording sheet either directly or via an intermediate transfer body and fixed onto a receiving member to obtain an image.